<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Right Person by 春天种下一枚哈士奇 (nicetkd)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786655">The Right Person</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicetkd/pseuds/%E6%98%A5%E5%A4%A9%E7%A7%8D%E4%B8%8B%E4%B8%80%E6%9E%9A%E5%93%88%E5%A3%AB%E5%A5%87'>春天种下一枚哈士奇 (nicetkd)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AKB48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicetkd/pseuds/%E6%98%A5%E5%A4%A9%E7%A7%8D%E4%B8%8B%E4%B8%80%E6%9E%9A%E5%93%88%E5%A3%AB%E5%A5%87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Itano Tomomi/Kasai Tomomi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Right Person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“想去哪？”板野歪头看河西。</p><p>“嗯，你说了算。”</p><p>板野没再说话，发动了车子。</p><p> </p><p>突然特别想见她，所以在工作结束之后，河西就立刻跑去见她了。</p><p>看着板野两只手紧紧抓着方向盘、双眼直盯前方、嘴唇紧闭一言不发的样子，河西差点笑出声，还真是很紧张啊。</p><p>到了目的地，板野把车子停了下来，一转头看到了目不转睛盯着自己看的河西，一时脸热，不知道该把眼神落在哪里合适，慌张起来。</p><p>“到……到了……下车吧……”</p><p>板野低着头手忙脚乱地解着安全带，结果解了半天没能解开，还在努力的双手被一只手轻轻按住，未及反应，颊上就落下了一吻。然后对方松开了板野的手，解开自己的安全带下了车，留板野一个人在车上脸红得像个番茄，低着头平复心情。</p><p>板野带河西来的地方是海边。</p><p>河西已经靠在车头上等了五分钟，板野才慢吞吞地从车上下来，慢慢地挪到了河西的身边，海风带着河西的发香吹向板野，把板野好不容易冷却下来的脸又吹烫了。</p><p>河西也没气恼板野的磨蹭，拉起板野的手就往海边慢慢走过去。已经晚上十点多了，天气也并不暖和，海边没什么人。</p><p>这个地方其实是板野早就选好的，早就在心里描绘了千万遍开车载着河西来这里的场景，想好了要在这里跟她说些什么，然而今天似乎并不是一个太好的时机，最好看的景色应该是傍晚才对。</p><p>左手被河西牵着，感觉河西的指尖已经有些微微发凉了，晚上的海风确实有些冷。</p><p>右手玩弄着放在口袋里的东西，板野懊恼着，谁能猜到第一次带河西兜风会这么早，果然还是等什么时候再来一次吧，但是天气渐渐热起来的话，沙滩上的人可能会变多，到时候该怎么办呢，不如就现在……</p><p>板野突然不往前走了，河西回过头看她。</p><p>“那个……chiyuu……”</p><p>板野终于开口说话了，今天晚上的第四句话，第一句话是河西说想要板野带她去兜风之后得到的那句“好”。</p><p>河西松了一口气，因为太过反常的沉默，河西还以为板野又闹别扭了。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“我……坐我的车感觉怎么样？”话刚出口，板野就想抽自己两巴掌，明明原本不是想说这句话啊……</p><p>“哈哈哈，比想象中好很多哦～原本以为会更刺激。”看到这样的板野就忍不住想要欺负她，“不过你前两天不是也开车去过很远的地方吗？和那个谁来着……”</p><p>“啊，那！那个！……那个是为了练习车技才去的……”</p><p>突然涨红了脸慌张地看着河西，河西只是笑眯眯地看着板野，看得板野一阵心虚，虽然河西并不打算真的追究，板野是什么样的人，河西再清楚不过了，只是捉弄她真的很有趣。</p><p>而且河西真的很想继续看板野着急的样子，谁让她每次想说有关两人之间的话题的时候都支支吾吾，每次大半的内容都要靠河西去猜。看她的样子，这次又有想说的话了吧，但是河西今天不想猜了，把双手背在身后，转身独自往前走去。</p><p>“chiyuu！”以为河西真的生气了，急忙上前几步拉住了河西故意留在身后的手，“那个……什么时候有空一起去看电影吧？”……其实想说的也不是这句，虽然一起看电影也是她想和河西去做的事，但只是其中之一，现在还有更重要的事想说，但板野觉得自己已经对今天能说出想说的那件事不抱任何希望了。</p><p>“嗯？就是想说这个吗？可以哦~”河西停步转身看着急得脸红到了锁骨的板野。</p><p>“……”板野不知道该怎么接下去，拐弯抹角一直不是自己的风格，不如直接一些。</p><p>“chiyuu！”深呼吸，“跟我一起生活好不好！”</p><p>把已经被手上的汗水濡湿的小盒子从口袋里掏出来，打开，单膝跪地，看着河西。</p><p>擎着盒子的手有点抖，表情也很紧张，一脸严肃。</p><p>河西握住板野的手腕把她拉起来的一瞬板野有些失落，垂着眼没看河西。</p><p>“帮我戴上？”</p><p>河西只一句话就让板野的表情柔和了起来，掩饰不住的兴奋都写在了脸上，点点头，双手颤抖着把戒指取出，小心翼翼地牵起河西的左手，把戒指套在了河西的无名指上。</p><p>板野双手轻轻牵着河西的左手，抬眼看着河西，又看了看身边的情况，然后突然猛地凑近河西，但只在河西的脸上吻了一下，转身就想要逃跑，结果被河西拖住拽了回来。</p><p>“你跑什么？”</p><p>看着垂着脑袋不作答的板野，河西又气又想笑。</p><p>双手捧起板野还有些烫的脸，向着嘴唇吻了过去。</p><p>天突然就下起了雨来，海滩上原本就稀少的人影被突如其来的大雨冲刷了个干干净净，只剩了难解难分的两个人在雨里伫立着。</p><p>真的不是一个好时机，板野懊恼着。</p><p>“chiyuu……唔……”工作需要体力，不能在这个节骨眼上因为淋雨生病——结果板野想说的话全部化在了与河西的吻里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>河西奇迹般地在淋了个透湿之后没有生病，反倒是板野感冒了，不过好在是每天都有河西照顾。</p><p>“……有时间的话，一起出趟国吧……”带着重重的鼻音，板野靠在床上跟河西说着。</p><p>对河西来说，板野的心思永远是最好猜的。</p><p>“需要出国吗？”</p><p>“只是想……找个没有人认识我们的地方……”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“……独占你……”板野抱住坐在床边的河西。</p><p>这次真的没有猜到板野想说的话，她从未这么大胆过，只是几个字就让河西红了脸。但她永远都不会让自己失望，这点是不会变的。</p><p>河西想，这大概就是最棒的选择了吧。</p><p>“嗯，好哦~”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>